Nichts ist wahr und alles ist erlaubt!
by nebelhorn
Summary: Nicht ist wahr und alles ist erlaubt", sprach ich zu mir und eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit erwiderte leise, aber fest: Nein." Nein, handle so, dass die Maxime deines Handelns zum allgemein gültigen Gesetzt werden kann."


Rating: R wegen Thema

Mir gehören nur die Idee und die Ausarbeitung.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nichts ist wahr und alles ist erlaubt

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Nicht ist wahr und alles ist erlaubt", sprach ich zu mir und eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit erwiderte leise, aber fest: „Nein." „Nein, handle so, dass die Maxime deines Handelns zum allgemein gültigen Gesetzt werden kann."

Und ich hielt inne. „Wer ist da?", meine Stimme klang gespenstisch kalt und leer. Doch wer auch immer gesprochen hatte, wenn es denn überhaupt jemand gewesen war, zog es nun vor zu schweigen und als ich den Gang mit meinem Staab ausleuchtete, sah ich nur das karge Wandgemäuer und eine alte eingerostete Rüstung. Aufgeschreckt kehrte ich um und ließ die die Tür des Raumes der Wünsche an diesem Tag unberührt. Ich würde später an meinem Auftrag arbeiten.

Als die morgendlichen Lichtstrahlen durch meinen Vorhang brachen und ich mich erschöpft von einer nahezu schlaflosen Nacht aufrichtete, erblickte ich einen Brief auf dem Boden. Irgendjemand hatte ihn offensichtlich durch den Spalt unter meiner Tür durchgleiten lassen. Ich griff halb erschrocken, halb erwartungsvoll danach und spürte eine leise Bitte in meinem Inneren.

Der Brief, er war nicht von dem, von wem ich erwartet hatte, sprach von heimlicher Liebe und unbefriedigter Begierde, von animalischer Sehnsucht und einem Abenteuer. Und ich war überrascht, abgelenkt und neugierig. Die Worte waren sorgsam gewählt, die Verfasserin hatte rote Tinte verwendet und ihre Unterschrift war ein geschwungenes Fragezeichen. Um 10 im Astronomieturm.

Ich ging hin.

Und ich traf Granger dort.

„Verzieh dich, ich bin hier verabredet.", zischte ich.

„Ich auch.", erwiderte sie.

„Mit wem wirst du schon verabredet sein, Schlammblut?", höhnte ich herablassend.

Sie biss nervös auf ihre Unterlippe und sagte leise: „Mit dir."

Und ich war einen Moment lang völlig verwirrt und dann kamen der Ekel und das Lachen.

Und sie schnaubte. „Keine falschen Hoffnungen, ich bin nicht in dieser Weiße an einem Treffen mit dir interessiert und ein Abendteuer reizt mich auch nicht im geringsten. Ich will nur reden." Mit dem Brief hatte sich mich also nur herlocken wollen.

„Dann sprich, Weib, bevor ich dich bitterlich büßen lasse.", knurrte ich und hasste sie in diesem Moment so sehr, wie ich sie noch nie gehasst hatte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf und sah mich einen Moment lang schweigend an und dann sprach sie leise, aber mit einer festen Stimme: „Der dunkle Lord wird wieder auferstehen. Du weiß es, weil du ihn hilfst und ich weiß es, weil ich nicht so naiv bin zu glauben, dass jemand ihn schnell genug aufhalten kann. Er wird mit oder ohne dein Zutun wieder Macht erlangen und das Ministerium übernehmen und dann wird er die Welt, meine Welt, aber auch deine, in Trümmer schlagen. Er wird wüten und vernichten, foltern und unterwerfen und er wird töten. Hunderte, Tausende, vielleicht Millionen." Sie machte eine Pause, schnappte nach Luft und sah mich an.

„Na und?", sagte ich. „Alle die sterben werden, sterben um einer großen Sache twillen." Und ich sah eine Träne ihre rechte Wange runtergleiten. Sie glitzerte in dem gedämpften Licht der Öllampen.

„Sie werden alle sterben und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich kann Voldemort nicht aufhalten, ich kann Fudge nicht Verstand einbläuen. Ich kann NICHTS tun! Ich stehe nur daneben und muss zusehen, wie die Welt zerbricht." Sie sah aufrichtig verletzt aus, so, als würde ihr diese Erkenntnis das Herz brechen. „Und ich habe Angst, furchtbare Angst um mich, meine Eltern, Ron und Harry. Sogar Angst um dich."

Und ich spürte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in meiner Brustgegend. „Wieso Angst um mich, Schlammblut?", lachte ich. „Du wirst sicherlich wissen, dass ich nicht zu den Opfern des Lords gehören werde." Ich versuchte, möglichst kalt zu klingen.

„Doch Malfoy. Draco. Du wirst eines der ersten Opfer sein, noch vor mir oder Harry. Du wirst in dem Moment fallen, in dem Dumbledore stirbt und Voldemort die Macht übernimmt." Tränen liefen ihr frei über das gespenstisch weiße Gesicht. „Und du bist jung und ein Nihilist, nichts ist wahr und alles ist erlaubt und wenn nichts wahr ist, kann man alles tut, die Welt spielt keine Rolle, die Leute die sterben, sterben halt und das Leben hat keinen Sinn und die Menschen sind seelenlose Tropfen Dunkelheit…" „Du redest wirres Zeug!", unterbrach ich sie. Meine Stimme zitterte.

„Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten und ich kann dich nicht überreden. Alles was ich noch sagen könnte, weißt du selber schon längst." Und sie drehte sich um und lief zur Tür.

„Warte…", rief ich und wusste selbst nicht, warum.

Und sie blieb stehen. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich zu mir um. Sie sah wie ein Kind aus- zwei große tränengefüllte Augen, zitternde Lippen und eine Hoffnung irgendwo hinter dem Vorhang der Pupillen.

Ich stand da und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, meine Kehle brannte und ich konnte, KONNTE ihr einfach nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

Endlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, lösten sich Worte aus meinem Mund: „… ein Schlammblut wird es nie verstehen."

Ich sah, wie ihr Herz brach und ich dachte kurz, dass sie mich schlagen würde. Sie tat es nicht, sie presste nur ihre Lippen zusammen, drehte sich um und rannte.

Und ich stand da und hörte, wie ihre Schritte irgendwo in der Tiefe des Ganges verhallten, bis ich alleine im Halbdunkeln stand.

Und als ich im Turm stand, Zauberstab auf Dumbledore gerichtet, sahen mich ihre Augen an und nicht die des Schulleiters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wieder einmal keine Liebesgeschichte, sorry. Aber ich hoffe ihr habt es trotzdem gerne gelesen.

„Nicht ist wahr und alles ist erlaubt"- Nietzsche

„Handle so, dass die Maxime deines Handelns zum allgemein gültigen Gesetzt werden kann."-Kant

(und ich hab endlich gelernt, dass es Voldemort und nicht Voldemord heißt, xD)

Über Feedback freue ich mich übrigens immer wie ein Schnitzel;)


End file.
